


Quick and Dirty

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [89]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Battle, Quickies, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony finds Steve after battle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Kudos: 56
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “KINK: Rushed Sex” [N5]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

It doesn’t take long for Tony to find Steve after the battle. He finds the man washing the dirt and grit out of his eyes near one of the downed buildings. He lands next to Steve, careful not to kick up to much dust.

“Tony” Steve calls, his voice low.

Tony sighs, not wanting to sit through another lecture. But instead Steve grabs him by the shoulder, surprising him. The man drags him behind one of the larger pieces of rubble, shielding them from view.

“Steve, what-?” is all he manages before Steve’s mouth descends upon on his own, kissing him fiercely.

The man bites down on his lip, licking at the blood spilled by the bite as he straddles one of Tony’s legs. Tony’s mind finally catches up as Steve starts rutting against his leg. He grabs Steve’s ass with both hands, pulling the man tighter against him, helping him grind against the armour.

Steve moans into Tony’s mouth as Tony digs his fingers into the meat of his ass.

It is rough and messy. Tony is sure that Steve’s cock is probably already leaking through his uniform. He keeps an eye out, making sure no one was going to walk in on them like this.

Steve muffles a groan on Tony’s shoulder as he cums against Tony’s leg. Tony holds him through the aftershocks, running his fingers up and down Steve’s back.

When he Steve recovers the man drops to his knees and knocks on the codpiece of the armour. Tony’s cock throbs painfully against the confines of the armour. With a smile Tony opens it up, giving Steve access to his cock. Steve wastes no time in swallowing Tony’s cock down.

Tony grabs hold of Steve’s shoulders to keep himself upright. It doesn’t take him long before he is spilling himself down Steve’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
